<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That One Fated Meeting by uritaeyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627303">That One Fated Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon'>uritaeyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, OC children - Freeform, Omega Verse, Omega!Kise, beta!haizaki, haizaki yuuma as oc, time skip, yuuma is alpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anak kandung atau bukan, sampai kapanpun, Haizaki Yuuma adalah tetap anaknya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That One Fated Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sayang, ya.”</p><p>“Iya. Padahal masih muda. Paling juga belum 25.”</p><p>“Anaknya sama sekali tidak mirip bapaknya. Anak ibunya itu, janda muda.”</p><p>“Mana sekarang sedang hamil pula.”</p><p>“Iya, duh anak zaman sekarang.”</p><p>“Eh dengar-dengar ibunya itu model lho dulunya.”</p><p>“Pantas saja tampan. Sekarang cuman jadi ibu rumah tangga ya?”</p><p>“Sepertinya iya.”</p><p>Haizaki menghela napas kesal. Kalau orang-orang yang membicarakan keluarganya tadi adalah laki-laki, sudah habis dihajarnya babak belur. Sayang sekali yang tadi bergunjing hanyalah ibu-ibu sesama penghuni apartemen dan orang yang tinggal di rumah-rumah sekitar. Seenaknya saja mengejek Kise dan Yuuma seperti itu. Yuuma memang bukan anak kandungnya, ya terus kenapa? Toh dia menyayangi Yuuma seperti anaknya sendiri. Yang membantu Kise mengurus Yuuma dari bayi itu dia. Yang mengajarinya ABC itu dia. Yang mengajarinya cara makan yang baik itu dia.</p><p>Mau para tetangganya itu merumpi sampai berbusa pun, Haizaki Yuuma adalah anak sahnya.</p><p>“Sudah, jangan dipikirkan,” Haizaki membukakan pintu mobil, mempersilakan sang anak yang berusia empat tahun itu masuk. Setelah anak dengan wajah dan mata persis sama seperti Kise itu duduk manis di jok khusus balita, dipasangkannya sabuk pengaman pada sang putra.</p><p>Sementara itu, di sisi lain, Kise yang sedang mengandung enam bulan hanya tersenyum pahit. Dipandangnya satu-satu dua orang yang sudah mengisi hidupnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.</p><p>“Mereka sudah seperti itu dari awal, abaikan saja,” Haizaki masuk dari pintu yang satunya, pria yang tahun ini menginjak usia 24 tahun itu duduk di kursi kemudi. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman pada dirinya, mobil sedan yang dibelikan oleh orang tua Kise dua tahun lalu itu pun mulai melaju.</p><p>“Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah menduga hal ini. Tapi Yuuma ...,” Kise berkata ragu, lalu menoleh ke belakang perlahan. Anak semata wayang yang akan menjadi kakak dua bulan lagi itu tanpa diduganya hanya sibuk bermain dengan rubik di tangannya. Pembawaannya yang santai untuk anak seukurannya kadang-kadang membuat Kise khawatir. Pasalnya, sejak sadar bahwa Haizaki sangat berbeda dengannya, Yuuma sedikit demi sedikit mulai menutup diri dan tak seceria dulu.</p><p>“Aku juga tidak apa-apa. Toh aku, ‘kan sudah tahu,” jawabnya santai—matanya masih tertuju pada kubus enam warna itu. “Aku tetap sayang pada papa kok. Mama sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak memusingkan soal ayah kandungku, jadi ya sudah. Lagian, ayah kandungku juga tidak di Jepang dan sudah punya keluarga sendiri, ‘kan? Dia bahkan tidak tahu aku ini ada.”</p><p>Tangan Haizaki yang menggenggam stir kemudi mengerat tanpa sadar. Keputusan mereka berdua untuk memberi tahu Yuuma mengenai orang tua kandungnya semuda ini—sampai sekarang pun—terasa bukan keputusan yang benar. Tapi, dibandingkan dengan omongan-omongan tetangga dan teman sekolah yang berpotensi membuatnya stres, baik Haizaki dan Kise memutuskan untuk lebih dulu memberitahunya.</p><p>Haizaki Yuuma memiliki wajah dan mata yang mirip dengan sang ibu, kulitnya pun putih, dan perawakannya tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan anak empat tahun seusianya. Kalau sampai di situ, orang-orang mungkin tidak akan membicarakan mereka sampai sebegitunya. Hanya saja, rambut yang dimiliki oleh Yuuma sama sekali tak mirip dengan rambut pirang Kise atau rambut abu-abu Haizaki.</p><p>Rambut Haizaki Yuuma berwarna biru gelap.</p><p>Sekilas melihat pun, orang akan langsung tahu itu adalah anak Kise bersama pria lain.</p><p>Yuuma diberitahu bahwa dia hadir sebagai hadiah dari Tuhan untuk sang ibu, meskipun datang secara tiba-tiba. Namun, demi masa depan sang ayah kandung, Kise lebih memilih untuk memendamnya sendiri, apalagi ayah kandung Yuuma adalah teman Kise sendiri yang sekarang tinggal di Amerika bersama seorang perempuan—yang juga teman Kise—untuk menggapai mimpinya. Apapun yang terjadi, Kise tidak bisa memberitahukan semuanya. Ada banyak hal yang akan hancur kalau orang lain tahu hubungan <em>one night stand</em> tepat semalam sebelum kepergian sang pria ke Amerika saat Kise berada di hari terakhir <em>heat</em>-nya akan membuatnya memiliki Yuuma.</p><p>Kise dan Haizaki tahu ini sangat berat untuk Yuuma, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Semakin menyanggah dan semakin diulur tidak akan menyebabkan semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Yuuma adalah anak yang pintar, cepat atau lambat pun dia akan sadar bahwa dari kedua orang tuanya, yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya hanyalah sang ibu.</p><p>“Yuuma,” Haizaki melirik dari kaca tengah, menatap anaknya yang kini tengah menyampirkan rubik dan balas menatapnya.</p><p>“Yuuma masih marah sama Papa?” tanyanya hati-hati.</p><p>Dibalasnya pertanyaan itu dengan pertanyaan lagi.</p><p>“Kata siapa aku marah?”</p><p>Haizaki tak suka membawa-bawa topik serius ketika hari ini mereka berencana berlibur untuk menyenangkan Yuuma setelah semuanya terjadi. Ditambah lagi Kise sedang hamil, dua bulan lagi dia akan melahirkan dan setelah itu atensi yang Yuuma dapatkan sudah pasti akan berkurang.</p><p>Tapi tetap saja ada orang-orang yang tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain bahagia tanpa membuka mulut dan membicarakan yang tidak-tidak.</p><p>“Aku diam, bukan berarti aku marah. Mama, ‘kan lagi hamil, papa juga baru saja mendapat pekerjaan, kalau aku rewel, nanti mama sama papa jadi tambah pusing dong.”</p><p>“Yuuma,” kali ini Kise yang berbicara, “jangan dipikirkan ya. Mereka hanya iri. Mama dan papa masih muda tapi sudah punya Yuuma yang manis. Yuuma juga pintar, bisa olahraga, temannya banyak ... Yuuma adalah hadiah terbaik yang bisa mama minta. Jadi tolong, tolong ya jangan dimasukkan ke hati. Mereka tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.”</p><p>Haizaki melirik ke kursi di sampingnya. Dia masih ingat jelas ketika dia baru saja pulang dari <em>interview </em>di sebuah perusahaan, Kise sedang duduk di ruang tengah sembari menangis. Seumur-umur, terakhir kali Haizaki melihatnya menangis adalah lima tahun lalu saat Kise datang mengabarinya bahwa dia sudah hamil tiga bulan. Kalau tiba-tiba Kise yang tadi pagi masih ceria sekarang malah sesenggukan sampai tak sadar dirinya sudah pulang, tentu saja Haizaki khawatir. Ditambah lagi Yuuma yang biasanya jam enam masih di ruang tengah menonton TV bersama Kise sekarang tak terlihat batang hidungnya.</p><p>
  <em>“Ryouta, kenapa?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yuuma ....”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kenapa? Yuuma kenapa?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tadi di TK ... dia tanya ... ayahnya—ayah kandungnya. Orang-orang di TK membicarakan dia karena dia sama sekali tak mirip dengan Shougo-kun.”</em>
</p><p>Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, rasanya Haizaki ingin menjahit satu per satu mulut yang sudah seenaknya saja berbicara. Kise yang selalu memasang wajah ceria dan tegar sejak dulu tiba-tiba saja menangis tak berhenti hanya karena itu. Tangisan Kise bahkan sama seperti saat Kise datang ke tempat <em>part time</em>-nya hanya beberapa bulan setelah kelulusan—Kise datang memeluknya dan menangis tanpa aba-aba.</p><p>
  <em>“Datang-datang langsung memeluk. Peluk pacarmu sana jangan a—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aku hamil ....”</em>
</p><p>Ah, semakin diingat malah semakin membuatnya kesal. Pertemuannya dengan Kise di kedai ramen milik tantenya itu adalah pertemuannya yang kesekian—pertemuan yang menandakan tepat setahunnya mereka bertemu setelah terakhir bertemu di Winter Cup kelas satu; pertemuan di suatu hari, di pertengahan bulan Juni.</p><p>“Iya, Ma. Tidak usah khawatir,” Haizaki melirik dari kaca tengah, mendapati senyum manis yang selalu Yuuma pasang ketika dia ingin meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya, “Papa juga. Yuuma sayangnya sama papa. Toh Yuuma juga bisa pamer ke orang-orang kalau papa dan mama masih muda dan tampan dibandingkan mereka. Apalagi sekarang Yuuma mau punya adik.”</p><p>Kalau bisa, ingin Haizaki ke sana dan memeluknya saat itu juga. “Kalau adiknya sudah lahir, nanti Yuuma tidak bisa bermanja-manja seperti dulu lagi. Jadi hari ini, ayo kita bermain sepuasnya. Nanti papa ikut Yuuma naik wahana. Mama tinggal menunggu di bawah.”</p><p>Yuuma tercekat, kemudian matanya berbinar silau, “Ehh sungguh?! Ayo naik <em>rollercoaster</em> sama Yuuma!!”</p><p>“Oke!”</p><p>“Tidak boleh! Yuuma, itu berbahaya. Shougo-kun! Yuuma masih kecil, masa naik <em>rollercoaster</em> sih. Mama tidak setuju.”</p><p>“Ayolah, Ma~ cuman sekali kok. Tinggi Yuuma juga pasti sudah mencukupi.”</p><p>“Tapi—”</p><p>Haizaki mengerling jahil, menatap Kise yang masih beradu pandang dengan sang putra semata wayang. Kemudian dibalasnya santai, “Nanti tinggal tanya ke petugasnya saja. Jangan malah ribut di mobil.”</p><p>“Shougo-kun!!” Lengan sang pria dipukul—hampir membuat mobil yang mereka kendarai oleng ke kanan kalau Haizaki tidak buru-buru mengendalikan kemudinya.</p><p>“Oi! Mau tabrakan hah?!”</p><p>“Shougo-kun duluan!”</p><p>Haizaki mendengus sebal. Tapi dibandingkan dengan suasana yang canggung dan penuh air mata, Haizaki lebih memilih seperti ini.</p><p>Mungkin memang nanti Yuuma butuh bertemu dengan orang tua kandungnya. Mungkin nanti akan ada hubungan yang hancur gara-gara ini. Namun untuk sekarang, lebih baik tak memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak tahu pasti akan terjadi atau tidak. Haizaki memilih untuk fokus pada Yuuma, membuatnya bahagia dan melupakan masalah itu sampai setidaknya adiknya lahir. Haizaki tahu mungkin Yuuma akan cemburu, terlebih lagi adiknya itu adalah anak kandungnya. Tapi sebisa mungkin, Haizaki ingin memberi tahu Yuuma bahwa dia sama sekali tak membeda-bedakan.</p><p>Anak kandung atau bukan, sampai kapanpun, Haizaki Yuuma adalah tetap anaknya.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aku jelasin info yang ada di fanfik:<br/>- Mereka terakhir ketemu pas Winter Cup, pertandingan Kaijou vs Fukuda Sougou<br/>- Ketemu lagi pas kelas tiga SMA bulan Juni pas Kise mampir cari makan ke kedai ramen-nya Haizaki. Haizaki kerja sampingan di sana<br/>- Awalnya biasa aja, tapi karena Kise suka sama ramen-nya, dia sering ke sana dan alhasil mereka jadi deket<br/>- Pas kelulusan, Kise dan yang lain ngerayain kelulusan mereka dan kepergian seseorang ke Amerika. Si seseorang ini tentu saja adalah ayah kandungnya Yuuma. Sayangnya, itu bertepatan dengan hari terakhir heat-nya Kise. Di sana dia udah nggak ngerasa demam atau gimana, tapi karena emang dia masih dalam minggu heat, dia masih fertil<br/>- Tiga bulan kemudian, di bulan Juni lagi, dia mampir ke tempat Haizaki dan cerita kalau dia hamil<br/>- Lima tahun setelah itu adalah timeline fanfik ini. Yuuma udah empat tahun</p><p>Yang tidak kuceritakan dengan jelas adalah:<br/>- Karena mereka udah makin deket, Haizaki ngebantu Kise selama kehamilannya. Pun ketika Yuuma lahir juga dia ngebantu. Mereka akhirnya sadar saling mencintai selama bulan-bulan hamilnya Kise<br/>- Selama Kise hamil, dia vakum dari dunia hiburan. Kuliahnya pun cuti dulu. Baru setelah anaknya lahir, dia ngelanjutin kuliah lagi. Waktu itu dia masih tinggal bareng orang tuanya, jadi kalau Yuuma ditinggal di rumah ya yang ngurus ibunya. Haizaki juga sering ke rumah ngebantu. Keluarga Kise juga tahu kalau Haizaki ini pacarnya Kise<br/>- Respon orang tuanya pas tau Kise hamil jelas marah dan nggak terima. Cuman kalau anaknya udah ngotot ya mau gimana. Pada akhirnya Yuuma juga diterima jadi anggota keluarga mereka<br/>- Yang tahu Kise hamil dan punya anak, selain keluarganya, cuman Haizaki. Selama hamil Kise ngehindari temen-temennya, baru setelah lahiran dia mau ketemu orang-orang lagi<br/>- Haizaki kuliah di Tokyo, jadi dia bisa bebas ketemu sama Kise dan Yuuma. Nggak lama setelah lulus kuliah, Haizaki ngelamar Kise dan mereka pindah ke apartemen yang lebih luas. Kise nggak lagi tinggal sama orang tuanya</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>